Recently, a wireless power transmission system configured to wirelessly transmit power by mutual inductance between a power transmitting inductor and a power receiving inductor in a non-contact manner has been adopted in many devices. In order to reduce the weight of a power transmitting coil that is used in the wireless power transmission system, a technique for forming a coil by rod-like ferrite cores arranged at regular intervals has been known.
However, in the case of using an elongated rod-like ferrite core, there has been a problem in that there is a need for a frame or the like for fixing individually the ferrite cores, and it is difficult to fix the ferrite cores.